


Restlessness

by Silverpelt15



Series: Rhapsody [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afraid of Voldemort, Angst, Attempting to reassure, Blow Jobs, Fear, Love, M/M, underage blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: Harry and Draco finally get to meet up during their fifth year. With the rise of Voldemort and the stupidity of the Ministry, both are very stressed and worried.





	Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Second part set in their fifth year
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction, not beta'd....

Draco had barely seen Harry this year. He barely even got any letters from him that summer. He knew that things were going to be a lot harder now that the Dark Lord had returned. It didn't help that he was staying in Draco's home. That was why he really wanted to see Harry. He was scared. And he was sure that Harry was too.

School wasn't exactly the getaway he was hoping for. Thanks to the Ministry going overboard with the Dark Lord rising, insisting that it wasn't true, and that Umbridge lady making things all that more difficult. It was a while until Harry and Draco could meet up in their usual spot in the dungeons.

Harry was there before Draco for once, and he held his arms out to him once the door was closed and locked behind him. Draco immediately went to him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry's grip on him was tight, as if he was afraid to let go.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, his head on Harry's shoulder.

The raven sighed. "I think I am. You?"

Draco shrugged in response.

Harry sighed again. "Yeah. I figured that."

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, moving to look up at him.

Harry looked back as he set his forehead against Draco's. "I'm not sure. There's so much going on, and Dumbledore won't talk to me."

"Really? He won't?" That was surprising.

Harry leaned against the wall and pulled Draco against his chest. "We really need to be careful," he said softly.

Draco bit his lip. "Careful as in?"

Another sigh. "We should probably…limit our time together."

"What?" Draco pushed away from him. "Why?"

Harry looked at him levelly, "Draco, your father is a Death Eater. His master wants me dead. It's too dangerous."

"Why?" Draco snapped again. "Damn it, Harry, we've been dating for almost two years and we're still sneaking around! Why can't we tell anyone?"

"You know why," Harry snapped back. The blonde could tell that he was stressed, but this was almost too much for him.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" he cried. "This whole charade. Pretending to hate you when you know I love you." He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He knew Malfoys didn't cry, but this had been bothering him all summer. Why were they still keeping it a secret? He didn't understand. He'd rather be on Harry's side than his father's. The Dark Lord scared the crap out of him and he knew the man wouldn't hesitate to kill off his entire family for some stupid reason. He loved his parents, but he wanted to feel safe. Like he did when he was with Harry.

Harry pulled the reluctant Draco towards him again and caught his lips in a kiss. He held onto Draco's hair to keep him from pulling away as he kissed him hard. He pried the other's mouth open with his tongue. He felt the blonde slowly, very slowly, relaxing against him. He knew this was hard on Draco, but he wasn't going to endanger him. It would be better if others didn't know about them. That way Voldemort couldn't use Draco against him. Or Draco's family against Draco. No. He wouldn't put him through that. He just needed his little dragon to understand.

He pulled his mouth away and moved his lips to the pale neck. He licked and nipped down the column to wear his robes got in the way. He pushed the fabric to the side so he could suck on a soft spot on his lover's skin. Draco had relaxed against him, gripping Harry's robes in his hands. His head was tilted to allow him access to his skin.

He buried his face in the other's neck and held onto him tightly. He continued his attack on the pale skin as he slipped his hands under the robe and shirt to touch the warm skin on the other's back. He ran a hand up and down over the spine, making Draco shiver against him. He pulled his head up to kiss him again as his other hand moved around to the front and found a nipple to tease. Draco gasped as the nub was flicked and arched against Harry.

Harry turned them around so Draco was against the wall. He slipped down onto his knees in front of him and palmed his length through his pants and underwear. Draco moaned softly, his cheeks flushed. He looked down at Harry, wondering what he was doing. He wasn't complaining, but he hadn't been expecting this.

Harry undid his pants and pulled the fabric down to expose his cock. Draco gasped at the cooler air, and then again when his boyfriend's warm breath ghosted over him.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He instead leaned in and licked a long line up his length, base to tip. He teased his soft skin with his tongue to pull pretty moans from his blonde's lips. He teased the slit with his tongue, adding just enough pressure for him to feel a spike of pleasure go up his spine. He slowly took the tip into his mouth and sucked. He gripped Draco's hips to keep him from bucking.

"Harry," the blonde gasped. He tangled his hands in Harry's hair.

Harry slowly lowered his head to take more into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the underside as he moved lower. He eventually had taken him in as much as he could until Draco's tip hit his throat. He hollowed his throat on him and sucked.

Draco tilted his head back against the wall and moaned. He tried to buck his hips into the wet heat surrounding him, but Harry still wouldn't let him.

Harry set the pace. He started off slowly, just barely bobbing his head a little on him. He steadily moved faster. Draco panted harder. Moans would slip out between labored breaths. Harry took him in deep and swallowed. He enjoyed feeling the other's hips and thighs twitch under his hands.

He could tell when his lover was getting close. Draco would get louder and he'd writhe a little more against the wall. His grip on Harry's hair would continually tighten as well.

"Harry!" he cried, cumming in the raven's mouth. Harry sucked him dry and licked him clean before pulling back. He fixed the blonde's pants and pulled him down into his lap, holding him close to his chest.

"I do love you, Dray," Harry said softly in his ear. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Draco leaned against his chest. Even though he was sated sexually, he still wasn't happy with the circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> Ccoolio and KirascarlettI: may or may not do another series that centers on just the TriWizard Tournament, but for now this series had already been finished. Thanks for reading! Hope you continue to enjoy :3


End file.
